To Mend A Broken Heart
by kyaranari.amulet.fortune
Summary: discontinued...lost interest. gomenasai!
1. Savior Angel

Hey, here's my first chapter to the story, To Mend A Broken Heart. R&R! This story is rated M, but not right now. Probably later it will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara-kun! TT

Chapter 1: Savior Angel

Sakura's POV

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled. "I…won't…let you…die…like this." I whispered, about to pass out, lying on the grass.

_Flashback…_

_Gaara and I were fighting a jounin ninja from the Grass Village. Gaara was severely wounded, but not enough to go unconscious. "Time to die Sabaku no Gaara!" "GAARA!" I cried. The ninja was about kill Gaara using the Chidori. I ran as fast as I could and stood in front of Gaara; spread my legs and arms wide protecting Gaara as the Chidori blasted me far away. Gaara got mad and killed the ninja using the Desert Coffin._

_End Flashback…_

Gaara's POV

"Sakura, stay with me! Stay with me!" I yelled. Her eyes started to close; she was tired and almost exhausted her chakra. I held Sakura in my arms and ran to Konoha. Once in a while, I would say, "Sakura, hold on, we're almost there." Sakura, knocked out, lay in my arms. I ran as fast as I could. In the middle, I laid her down on the grass, ripped part of my shirt and bound it to the wound so she wouldn't lose as much blood. I picked her up again and continuing to run, pushing more chakra for each step. Couple hours later, I got to Konoha and ran to Tsunade's office. I barged the door open and yelled, "Tsunade, Sakura's injured critically and she needs to be treated immediately! She can't hold on any longer or she'll die!" She turned quickly in her chair and looked at Sakura pale and breathing heavily. "Follow me." Tsunade commanded. Shizune looked and nodded saying, "Good luck." I looked at her and nodded. Tsunade bashed the window behind her and told me to follow. I jumped out the window after her. Two minutes later, we arrived at the hospital where Tsunade commanded the medical ninjas for emergency help immediately. Couple ninjas came and took her off my hands. I snarled and said, "I'll lay her down." Tsunade nodded at the medical ninjas. Sakura was then sent to the operation room. Tsunade left to help with the operation. I called my siblings and explained what happened. Kankuro and Temari said they were on their way. Four hours later, Kankuro and Temari saw me and ran to me. I looked at Temari with sad eyes. She hugged me and said, "It's okay, Gaara, everything's gonna be alright. Shh." I closed my eyes and cried. She hugged me tight. While I cried, I said, "If this is what pain feels like, I hate it!" I rested my head on Temari's shoulder until Tsunade came out. She said, "I need to talk to you." I nodded. I looked at my siblings and Tsunade said, "It's okay." Temari and Kankuro followed. "Sakura's stabilized. Her body is regaining strength, but her mind is weak. We tried to feed her, except she said that she won't until she saw you." I nodded. Then, I asked, "Can I sleep in the same room as Sakura is in? I also got a little banged and beaten up around my body." Tsunade looked at me confused, "Where are you injured?" I showed her my arm, my body, and my legs. I remembered that I had shattered my bone in my arm, broke couple ribs, and twisted my leg. She nodded. She got me to follow her into Sakura's room. I was limping but, I was still able to move. I opened the door to see Sakura staring out the window. I said, "Hey…" Sakura turned squinting after getting out of the operation room. I commanded, "Don't move." She smiled, "Come in."

­­­­­­­­­­­­So? How'd you like the first chapter? R&R! I accept compliments and light flames. I can reply back to any questions as well.


	2. I Love You, Gaara

Here's the 2nd chapter. Thank you KibaGaaraHearts for reviewing! R&R still! BTW, It's probably not gonna get to rated M until Chaps. 4, 5, or something like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara-kun TT

I Love You, Gaara!

Sakura's POV

"Hey." Gaara stated. "Come in." I whispered. Gaara nodded, "I have to come in anyways." I looked confused. He smirked, "You're not the only one who's injured." I nodded. I tried to get up, but squinted in pain. I kept forcing myself to get up to show that I was strong until Gaara's sand lifted me up and put me in bed again. Tsunade came back with a bed and told Gaara to lie down and take off his shirt to recover. I stared at Gaara.

Gaara's POV

"Stop staring." I said. Sakura blushed. I gave her a smile. She blushed even harder. It was my turn to squint in pain. I had broken couple ribs, shattered a bone in my arm, and twisted my leg. "How'd you manage to hold me then?" Sakura asked. "I just held on." I replied. She forced herself up, limped her way across, and hugged me. She cried and said, "Arigato, Gaara-kun." Tsunade finished healing and I sat up. I hugged her back. Then I heard four words I thought I'd never hear, "I love you, Gaara." I was shocked. Then, I leaned closer to Sakura and kissed her. "I love you too, Sakura-chan." Tsunade was still in the room. I broke the kiss as Tsunade told us to lie down and that dinner was coming soon. Sakura limped until I lifted her using my sand and tucked her into bed. Few minutes later, dinner came and I told Sakura to try to sit up straight. She did as I told. When a nurse came in to give us dinner, she looked worried about Sakura. When dinner was served to us, I said, "Arigato." Sakura also said, "Arigato." I started eating until I noticed that Sakura wasn't. I said, "Sakura, why aren't you eating?" She then looked at me and mumbled, "I'm not hungry." I wasn't shocked. Tsunade had told me that before I came in the room. "Why?" I asked.

Sakura's POV

I looked down on the delicious looking food. Then I looked at Gaara's face. "Because," I said, "Because, I'm scared and worried." I looked down, tears dropping onto the bed. Gaara's eyes softened. Then he used his sand to pull my bed next to his. When he stopped moving my bed, he said, "Sakura, come here. Come here." I crawled to his bed as he moved over. He embraced me as I said, "I'm worried and scared, because I don't want that to die again." I started crying as I felt that I couldn't stop. Gaara then looked and said, "It's okay, Sakura. No one is coming after you. Shh." I kept crying until I started hiccupping. Gaara got a cup of water and said, "Here." He handed the water to me as I drank and kept sniffing. My eyes were puffy and I was hungry. "Now are you hungry?" I looked at him and nodded slightly. He took his chopsticks and fed me as I leaned my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

Gaara's POV

When we were done, Sakura already fell asleep on me. Tsunade came in and took the plates. She saw us and smiled. Even though Sakura stopped crying, she was still crying while she slept. She had tears still coming out. I felt as if my heart was being torn apart. Oh, how I hated it when she cried. It made her like a little girl, five years old, who was having a nightmare. I rocked her back and forth until she stopped sniffing. I kissed her on the forehead and said, "It's okay, Sakura, go back to sleep. Nothing is going to get you. I'll protect you with all my heart." I looked at the moon and whispered to myself, "I hope." I paused then said, "Goodnight, Sakura-chan."


	3. An Angel is Born!

Here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long for the 3rd chapter. It's what people would call, busy…oh, well, it can't be helped. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara-kun…gloom

An Angel is Born!

Sakura's POV

"Yawn!" I yawned. Gaara was still asleep. I tried to sneak out. I wanted to train so badly! As I opened the door, "Where'd you thing you're going?" Gaara asked. "YIPE!" I yelled. "Can I be honest with you?" I asked. "Of course." Gaara nodded. "I really need to train." I replied. "I thought you wouldn't let me go." I looked down. "You can train." I jumped up in joy. As I came back down, my legs wouldn't let me land and I fell. "On learning how to walk." I fell over head first. "Fine." I sighed. I knew this was going to happen anyways. "Gaara?" I asked.

Gaara's POV

"Hn?" I looked up. "Can you help me learn how to get me onto up feet again?" I was shocked, but then I calmed down and said, "Sure." I walked over to her and held her right arm while she tried not to limp. Couple minutes later, she improved quickly. I asked Shizune-sama if I could bring Sakura outside. She nodded. I held her hand. After half an hour passed, we rested until all of a sudden, "Ugh." Sakura groaned. She fell to the ground while covering the part where she was injured. I caught her before her whole body collapsed and she coughed up blood. I laid her down on the ground, stomach facing up. "Sakura, are you alright?" I asked, concerned. She nodded. "Lift your hand off your stomach." She shook her head as if saying no. "Now!" I ordered. "Fine." She groaned. Under her hand, I remembered there were bandages. I lifted her hand to see it covered with blood. I looked at the bandage, shocked. Her wound opened again. She kept coughing up blood. She was losing blood, fast. I lifted her and ran back to the hospital. When I arrived, Shizune looked at Sakura and yelled for Tsunade. Tsunade looked as I put Sakura on my bed earlier this morning. She started healing as I held Sakura's hand tight. "You're gonna be alright, Sakura, hang in there!" When Sakura was healed, she slept. "Why, Sakura! Why'd you push yourself so hard!" I yelled, crying, knowing she wouldn't hear me. "…because…"Sakura whispered. I opened my eyes from crying. "I wanted to prove to you that I was a strong kunoichi." She said. "You are, Sakura." I said. She cried and said, "No, I'm not. Sasuke left because I wasn't strong enough. You still have to worry about me all the time!"

Sakura's POV

"Here, come here, Sakura." Gaara said. He saw my face as I sat up and he hugged me tight. "It's not fair, life's not fair, I bet if I died tomorrow, no one would care." I cried out. "Is this pain? The one my uncle told me about?" Gaara asked himself aloud. "Yes." I answered. His eyes opened wide and started crying. He held himself where one's heart would be and said, "It huts, and I don't have the cure for it." "But I do." I said. "My heart has hurt for a long time, eventually I left it." I added. "The medicine, Gaara, is love. Not love yourself, but to love someone else." I said. "Gaara, you've returned all my heartaches," I held my heart and cried. "But you were also the one that mended them back. I also have a secret to tell you." I made some hand signs and put it to my heart. "Let go of my hand." I said.

Gaara's POV

She was glowing pink. I saw something embrace her and looked in awe. The pink circle broke and Sakura came out. She wasn't the same Sakura. She had angel wings with a pink dress and attached was a ribbon with a bow that said 'Love.' I yelled for Tsunade and everyone else to see. "Gaara, you made me full, you made me one again." She opened her wings as it sparkled. "I had a seal that prevented me from opening my wings. I need someone to love me and mend my broken heart. Sasuke made this curse so no one was able to love me. You broke it, and for that, I am grateful. Tsunade, Gaara, hold on my hands." We both took her hands as she burst through the roof as all the Genin I knew yelled, "Sakura, Gaara, way to go!" Eventually she landed.

Sakura's POV

I landed and let them both off. I transformed again into clear yet rainbowish type of butterfly wings. "Gaara, this is for you." He looked at me as butterflies flew around me. They spelled out. "I love you, Gaara." I looked at Tsunade. She was smiling. Then I said, "Tsunaded-sama, this is for you." The butterflies I gave for Gaara realigned and spelled out. "I love you, mother." I cried in joy. My "mom" was crying as well. It was such a happy moment until I heard a familiar voice saying, "So you broke the curse, eh, Gaara?" I turned around to see the person who I thought I would recognize, Sasuke. I turned around and said, "It's not his fight. It's your fight and my fight." I looked at him, glaring daggers. Then I yelled, "Sasuke you will pay!" I took a kunai as his demon wings from Orochimaru appeared as well. Gaara was about to come until I said, "Gaara, stay back and watch me."

So sorry to end it in a cliff hanging edge. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. For people who are gonna ask, yes, there will be an epic battle. Just wait! It'll be coming. R&R, don't flame me for the cliff hanging edge. katarawater


	4. Sabaku no Gaara Activated!

Hey ppls, so sorry for the long updating time. I usually update on the weekends. So yeah, enough talk and let's enjoy this story!

Sabaku no Gaara Activated!

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke, let's make this interesting." I said. "How?" He asked in a distant voice. "How about if I win, you let me be. If I lose, you can put the curse again and Gaara can't break it." I stated. "Sounds fair." He said. "Wait, but Gaara can break it in a matter of time." I added. "Let's just fight!" He yelled. I transformed into angel wings with a school girl dress. "Ha!" I yelled. I threw five Shurinkens and two kunai knives. He dodged it perfectly. I flew in the sky. However, Sasuke appeared behind me and kicked me down. While falling, I created a yellow energy ball from my crystal from my dress and hid it. I fell and pretended that I lost. He flew down and said, "You lose!" "Not yet!" I yelled. I hit him with the energy ball I created earlier. I hit the ground using my hands like my mom taught me and the ground split open. He flew and I flew. Everyone was watching.

Gaara's POV

"Sakura!" I yelled. She was falling and running out of chakra. It had been four hours since the fight started. I caught her as Sasuke walked over. "You lose." He said. "Now open up like a good little girl." He smirked. She cuddled in my arms crying, "I don't want to." Sasuke flipped her over, heart facing up. He was getting ready to strike until I yelled, "NO!" A wall of sand came up. This I wasn't happy about. I got furious as I held Sakura in my arms, still crying. I turned into Shukaku, "GROWL!" I growled, turning into the big Shukaku. "Sakura, there's a chamber you can stay in to be safe from Sasuke's reach." I ordered. "No. I will stay in case you get out of line." She whispered. She healed herself and got into her dress again in a fighting stance. "Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. A huge snake and rainbow butterfly showed up. Shukaku or I so attacked Sasuke first. "Mundo-sama, attack!" Sasuke yelled. "Fiore-chan, defend Shukaku and attack back!" Sakura yelled. Eventually we started weakening. Sakura was about to collapse. I was moderate and same with Sasuke. "Oh, Sakura, if you get hit with the curse, you will lose your wings for good unless Gaara, here, can help."

Sakura's POV

I gasped and shocked. Tears came running down my cheeks. I fell onto my knees and cried. "Fiore-chan, come here." Gaara said. "Oh, I forgot about you, Gaara." Sasuke smirked. "Gaara, if she gets the curse, you must break it before three months." My butterfly flew over. I was still crying. "Gaara, can you summon Shukaku without being Shukaku?" I asked weakly. "Yes." Gaara summoned Shukaku and Gaara walked over to me. He held me as I cried. "Know this, I will always love you." We jumped off our summons, and ran. Sasuke chased after us. I tripped and fell. "Gaara!" I yelled. We were in a forest so there were roots sticking out all over the place Sasuke caught me. "Don't!" I screamed. Gaara came over but stopped. I still had my wings. His fingers lit up. I cried and squirmed. Sasuke started opening the zipper and was about to strike. I couldn't blame him, he was to stay away. Sasuke pointed a kunai at me and threatened Gaara. He unzipped my dress and hit my heart, "AAHHHH!" I screamed. My wings were sinking into my skin. "Gaara!" I yelled. Sasuke left as Gaara laid my body on his lap. My back was bleeding because of the curse. He started to cry. "Don't…cry…Gaara." I said as I closed my eyes.

Gaara's POV

"You're okay Sakura, rest." I said. We returned to her house as I laid Sakura in her bed. Couple of hours later, I was walking around her house. I then heard something. "Gaara?" Sakura asked. I ran over to her room and said, "Yes?" Sakura smiled weakly and said go get a wet towel using warm water and a disinfector in my bathroom. I got what she asked and came back. She said, "Great, now, I think you know what to do." I looked at her and flipped her on her stomach so her back was facing up. I quickly unzipped her dress. I put on the warm towel and she screamed in pain, "AAAAAAHHHHHH, GAARA!" I quickly ripped part of my shirt and waddled it into a ball. "Here, bite on this." I said. She opened her mouth as I put it in. Eventually, she got used to the pain and stopped yelling. "Better?" I asked, ready for the next step. She nodded. If you want, you can spit out the ball. I took off the towel to find it really bloody. I took it to the bathroom to soak it. I wiped around the wound using a disinfector. I ran to get some bandages. Later I said, "Sakura, sit up straight." She did what I said as I started wrapping the wound around her body. I left her, thinking she wanted to be alone until she said, "Gaara, stay here." I was shocked. I walked to her bed and she told me to come inside her bed. I took off my shirt and pants leaving only my boxers. I came inside her bed and she immediately snuggled next to me. I felt something trickle down my body realizing she was crying. She was crying herself to sleep. I quickly moved her whole body to my side and wrapped my arms around her saying, "It's okay Sakura, just let it all out." Eventually, we both fell asleep.


End file.
